


Spanking

by lain_iwakura



Series: Peppertasha [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lain_iwakura/pseuds/lain_iwakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного секса на столе для Наташи и Пеппер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking

\- Я не хочу спокойно! Я не хочу размеренно, ванильно, нежно, я хочу что-нибудь разбить и выцарапать этой сучке глаза!  
Наташа поджала ноги к груди. Пеппер бушевала. Когда Пеппер бушевала в неглиже, это было нехорошо.  
Они много времени провели, обсуждая свои сексуальные пристрастия. Наташе было, каким опытом поделиться, а Пеппер компенсировала отсутствие разнообразия красочными описаниями. В основном описания сочились ядом.  
«Я лежу, нога затекает. Тони — как порнозвезда, если б не знала, решила, что в зеркало любуется. Еще этот реактор его, натер мне целое раздражение», - Пеппер демонстрирует красное пятно между грудями. - «Напоминает анекдот: сидит вдова на кладбище, плачет над могилой мужа. Красивая вдова, прямо как ты. Мимо идет похожий, останавливается. Начинает с ней заигрывать. Вдова его игнорирует, потом, наконец, соглашается: хорошо, но только медленно и печально».  
Момент запомнился особенно ярко, потому что Наташе было смешно, но она старательно сдерживалась — в привязанном положении не очень-то похихикаешь. Еще и с игрушкой внутри. Это Пеппер называла «доводить до кондиции». И, кстати, никогда не позволяла делать с собой.  
\- Скормить ей эту статейку!.. - продолжала Пеппер. Наташа вздохнула. Она, может, и хотела ванильно, но не часто встретишь женщину, с которой кончаешь так, что ноги потом дрожат, поэтому спорить не стала. Облизнула губы и поднялась с кресла.  
Пеппер была так увлечена изрыганием угроз в сторону написавшей про нее оскорбительный статью редакторши из Форбс.Вимен, что обратила внимание на Наташу, только когда оказалась щекой прижата к столу.  
\- Повторите, мисс Поттс, что вы там хотели?  
\- Статуэтку! Статуэтку не смахни!  
Наташа пожала плечами и подвинула фарфоровую китаяночку. А потом отвесила Пеппер душевный шлепок. Со стороны стола раздался недовольный возглас, так что Наташа и по второй ягодице тоже шлепнула.  
\- Не надо мной командовать. На работе хватает.  
\- Романова! Прекрати. Я имела в виду, что я...  
\- Я-я, - передразнила Наташа, стаскивая с Пеппер трусики. - Вы как Старк, мисс Поттс.  
Это вышло резковато, но Пеппер не против, судя по тому, что вместо возгласов недовольства она помогла избавить себя от белья. Весьма кстати: Наташа не человек-осьминог, а ей все еще нужно было прижимать запястья Пеппер к пояснице. Кто-то завтра будет ходить с длинным рукавом.  
Еще пара звонких шлепков, пока ягодицы Пеппер не становятся здорового красного цвета.  
Наташа легла на нее сверху и прошептала в розовое ушко:  
\- Насколько жестко?  
\- Хочу орать, как свинья... нет, не хочу, - со вздохом поправила себя Пеппер. - Завтра совет директоров.  
\- Значит, не ори. - Наташа пожала плечами и опустила руки Пеппер. - Полезай-ка на стол.

\- Семь...  
Такой дрожи в голосе от Пеппер Поттс не мог добиться ни один акционер, чиновник или безголовый миллионер-плейбой-филантроп.  
Шлепок. Вопль. Первые пять раз еще были какие-то попытки сдерживаться, но заседание правления позабыто, Пеппер самозабвенно орет и заливается слезами.  
-... В-восемь...  
Шлепок.  
Вопль.  
Это Наташа взяла не из опыта. Подсмотрела на одном сайте. Ей теперь очень на руку были хакерские навыки, потому что если бы в ЩИТе узнали, какие страницы она посещает, позору было бы...  
Пеппер взяла слишком длинную паузу, так что Наташа пустила в ход ногти. На заднице расцвели пять розовых пятен.  
\- Не отвлекайся. Считай.  
\- ... Девять...

К последнему, пятнадцатому удару Пеппер вся красная и заплаканная, и между ног у нее все тоже красное. Но никаких просьб — настоящих просьб, а не поскуливаний «пожалуйста, пожалуйста...», - не поступало, так что, видимо, порносайт не врал.  
Не дав Пеппер ни секунды передышки, Наташа принялась ласкать раздраженный клитор.  
\- Зад подними, - велела она. - Нравится?  
\- Да... - Пеппер послушно прогнулась и дышала, как если бы они километров пять пробежали.  
Наташа ускорила движения. Дыхание сменилось стонами.  
\- Я сказала, зад подними! Не убегай, а то..., - вместо разъяснений Наташа еще раз шлепнула Пеппер по промежности. Таким криком точно можно было сорвать голос, зато теперь Пеппер честно отставила задницу.  
\- Молодец, - ободрила Наташа любовницу и ввела в нее два пальца.  
Пеппер застонала совсем по другому. Она выгибалась, дрожала, кусала губы, срывалась на хрип, снова кусала губы, цеплялась за стол побледневшими пальцами, снова прогибалась, уже не понимая, чего хочет — отстраниться или наоборот.  
Наташа просунула вторую руку под животом и с силой сжала маленькую, напряженную грудь Пеппер, породив новую лавину стонов.  
\- Ты, кажется, в хоре пела? Продемонстрируй, - потребовала Наташа, оттягивая твердый сосок. Пеппер продемонстрировала. И еще раз. Наташа чувствовала, как любовница дрожит под ее руками, как извивается, засаживаясь на пальцы, пытается урвать еще кусочек наслаждения, подгоняет желанный оргазм.  
\- Не так быстро, - Наташа прекратила двигать рукой. Момент сладкой мести, вот он. - Тебе придется очень хорошо меня попросить.  
На мгновение она поймала на себе томный, насмешливый взгляд Пеппер. «Ну и реплика», - читалось в этом взгляде, но в следующую секунду они снова в ролях, и генеральный директор мультимиллионной корпорации подается назад, жалобно стонет: «пожалуйста, Наташа...»  
\- Пожалуйста что?  
И несмотря на все эти дни (ночью одну ждет работа, а другую — псевдо-супружеский долг, хотя вряд ли сегодня), Пеппер покраснела еще гуще и с трудом прошептала:  
\- … дай мне... кончить...  
\- Ты тут так орала, что я теперь ничего не слышу, - Наташа невзначай коснулась налившейся кровью промежности и ощутила, как по телу под рукой побежала дрожь. - Погромче повтори.  
Пеппер продолжает очаровательно смущаться, но Наташа уже и сама хочет довести ее до оргазма, поэтому начинает ласкать, но слишком медленно, чтобы от такого можно было его достичь.  
\- Так о чем ты хотела попросить?  
\- Наташа, пожалуйста... пожалуйста, дай мне кончить...  
\- Вот, уже лучше. Молодец. - Наташа принялась снова наращивать темп, сжимая грудь Пеппер в такт движениям и стонам, пока та вся не выгнулась, подавшись бедрами назад и не выругалась так забористо, что Ник Фьюри облысел бы от завести. Повторно.

Юмор состоял в том, что после всего: стола, порки, криков, дрожащих рук и ног, - они повздорили.  
\- Это у тебя нет никаких обязанностей. - прохрипела Пеппер, одеваясь. - А я... хорошо, я придумаю, как объяснить отсутствие голоса, но мне сейчас ехать к Тони, о чем было сказано еще в начале встречи. Как, по-твоему, я ему объясню.. все объясню?  
Наташа могла бы многое сказать, и про любимые оправдания вроде больной головы, и что обязанности у нее такие, что Пеппер и не снились, и что... много слов вертелось на языке, но не часто встретишь женщину, которую любишь так, что ноги дрожат, поэтому Наташа промолчала.


End file.
